


The premiere.

by Dandelion_queen (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fist Fights, Making Up, Reconciliation, Revenge, Tumblr, volatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his wife are going through an extremely trying time. There's violence (girl fight) angst and a reconciliation by the end.<br/>She = the woman Tom had an affair with.<br/>I suppose it's part two to 'The Mirror.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The premiere.

There she was again. You scrutinised their body language as they stood together on the red carpet, Tom gregarious as always especially when he knew all eyes were on him and his co-star. You knew it'd come round, he'd be spending a hell of a lot of time with her again promoting the movie. It feels uncomfortable to you but business is business.  
Tom leans in when she speaks and places a hand on the small of her back, their smiles are easy as the flash of the cameras bathe them both.  
You're stood far over on the other side, even his PR guy is smiling at this little display.  
You make your way inside and take your seat early as you swallow down your anger.

The anger you'd hoped was gone. It wasn't. It's very easy to kid yourself that you're a mature adult who'll behave as such when you aren't confronted with the statuesque ethereal beauty who'd fucked your husband for a solid four months of a film shoot...but when you are? Different story.  
You seethe and imagine ripping her platinum hair extensions out of her head. You see him leave the little posse of showbiz types and make his way to you. He takes his seat and squeezes your knee.  
"There you are." He kisses your cheek, he smells glorious. You can see the excitement bubbling beneath the surface. Tom is by no means a stupid man, he knows.  
He can feel the anger radiating off you without you saying a word.  
"Please don't." he whispers.  
"Then make sure she keeps away, I feel positively murderous." you snap.  
His hand slips off your knee and it unsettles you.  
"I'm asking you to please not make a scene. For me? Please.." His voice is desperate mixed with a colder edge than before.  
"Then keep her away." you hiss.  
The lights dim and people fumble around trying to find their seats in the dark.

It was a film about love. Well a romantic comedy, he'd wanted to do one forever. The endless moments of them kissing and the faux awkward sex when they get caught has the audience in tears of laughter but the ones rolling down your cheeks are not the same.  
You can pinpoint exactly when they'd started their affair just from what he'd told you, every kiss, every roll around in the bed had your stomach turning over. Tom is engrossed with both the film and his phone, you're thankful for that and for the comforting darkness that blankets you. He doesn't notice you dabbing them away.  
Your instincts tell you to leave but you know how that'd look, there are whispers doing the rounds already of the time you'd both spent apart on all the trashy gossip blogs.  
No..you'll stick it out.  
"Excuse me." you're out of your seat and on the way to the ladies.

"If she asks I will tell her straight."  
Your ears prick up because you recognise the voice of her. She's in a toilet cubicle right now with her friend.  
"She should hear all the gory details..he's a kinky bastard!"  
"That wouldn't be cool." her friend says softly.  
"What's not cool is the fact he went back to his wife..oh god, did you see her?!"  
It feels like a slap as they discuss the finer points of your physical appearance, shrieking with laughter.  
An exaggerated snort tells you what you'd already thought.  
Creeping into the next cubicle you take your phone out of your clutch.  
Their laughter covers any slight noise you might've made as you step onto the toilet seat, ever so quietly you switch your phone to video mode and peer over the top of the cubicle.  
"This beak is cheap as fuck..who'd you buy this cut off?" She does another fat lazy line off her friends forearm and tips her head back.  
Thankfully her eyes stayed closed till she bows her head again.  
"One for the road?"  
You have all you need and go back to your seat.

It feels like a victory of sorts. Tom leans in and presses a kiss to your cheek.  
"We won't stay long." he says.  
The end credits are up and people file out. He takes your hand and leads you to the car, weaving you both through the throng.  
There was to be the usual after party, although it was fair to say it just seemed like a introduction conveyor belt, hands get shook and compliments of work get thrown back and forth, offers of lunch. Usual hollow Hollywood bullshit. Tom is deep in conversation across the room.  
You're more than ready to head back but then there she is.  
She actually slinks her way over to you, a smile on her face and a casual toss of her hair.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." she holds her hand out but has to let it fall to her side when you don't grasp it.  
"Is it?" you say.  
The false smile disappears. She looks at you now with barely concealed hostility.  
"How charming." she says smoothly and you almost punch her there and then.  
You hear her words from earlier in your head. This woman truly despises you.  
"There's some powder under your nose." you tell her and take a sip of your drink.  
"You're a nobody, what does he see in you?" she keeps her voice low and her expression neutral. A casual observer wouldn't even know that you're both close to brawling.  
"You make him miserable, you don't understand him or his art.." she spits.  
"And you do? You think because you both got caught up in your so called art that he's the one for you? He hasn't even seen you since you wrapped. Wake up!" you snap.  
"Well at least I'm not deluded. He'll do it again, you'll be stuck at home with the kids and there'll be others. Younger, prettier..."  
Your hand sent her whipping to the left with a cry of surprised pain. It goes so quiet in that moment. Tom rushes over.  
"Fuck off you coked up bitch!" you shout at her.  
He grabs you and bundles you away.

"Get off me!" you scream at him.  
It's finally there. The rage spews out of you and you lash out at him, you can't stop yourself. Her words have hit a nerve. You don't want to be near him.  
"I said it was a bad idea! I knew this would happen..I wouldn't have even fucked him but you were ignoring me for her. I made a mistake Tom but you..you repeatedly carried on with her and you know what? She's right. It'll happen again."  
You give him an almighty shove and run, your shoes kicked off and left on the pavement.  
It's a disaster.  
You know it'll be all over the gossip rags come the morning.

 

"Stop!" you hear him shouting. The sound of his footsteps gaining on you spurs you on.  
You know you don't stand a chance of outrunning him but you'd damn well try.  
The taxi cabs timing was impeccable as you jumped in the back leaving Tom on the pavement yelling at you to come back.  
"Drive!" you say and he does.  
"Take me to chateau Marmont please."  
Tom would go nuts trying to figure out where you'd gone. Your phone rings and rings so you switch it off.  
"It's like that huh?" smiles the driver.  
You exhale and nod "It's been quite a night."

 

You've sobbed for a good hour, curled up under the duvet with your mascara streaked down your face. No dabbing away this time.  
You finally switch your phone on.  
The texts and missed calls are all off Tom, they swing from concerned to anger back to concerned.  
You call him, before you can even get the words out he's on at you.

"Where are you?" 

"Marmont."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Don't bother."

"I'm coming over."

"I want a divorce."

"You don't mean that."

"It's over."

 

"Open the door." he knocks a little louder.  
"I said open this door or I'll kick it open..open the door!" he tries the handle and kicks it from the outside.  
You can vaguely make out a hotel employee talking to him.  
"Fuck off mate! I want to speak with my wife.." Tom sounds frustrated now and the handle jiggles furiously again.  
"Open the fucking door!!" he roars.  
The wind went right out of his sails when he saw you, he barged in like he was ready to take on the world but one look at you has him gathering you up into his arms.

 

"This is bad..really fucking bad." he rubs his temples.  
You're both all over the blogs and showbizzy paper articles.  
You'd argued. Screamed and kicked out and he'd pinned you down to calm you.  
Eventually he took the risk of kissing you but you bit him. He laughed.  
He did it again.  
His hands yanked your hair and he nipped at the skin of your neck.  
"I'll never do it again. Never." he growls.  
"You might." you say. "I see she's giving an exclusive."  
Great. A chance to read up on all the details.  
"I'm so sorry darling, truly." he murmurs.  
"Not as sorry as I am."

 

He won't stop holding you, it's like he's afraid you'll leave him. You'd both made love into the early hours of the morning.  
All the months of hard work you'd put into moving forward went downhill as soon as you'd come into contact with her.  
"Do you love me?" he asks.  
"I do. I wish I didn't." you say.  
You wish you could just turn your back on him right now. He's beautiful. That's the trouble with him, he's funny and sweet and intelligent. It's not hard to see why women want him so much. That was the problem.

 

"You aren't serious!" he shouts.  
You are though.  
"I think it's for the best." you say.  
Thinking on her words you know she's right, the woman might hate you but she'd done you a favour. The fangirls got their Tom back.  
The outpouring of sympathy for poor Tom was off the scale. It's so black and white when you don't know the full story.  
There you are, painted as an almost pantomime villain. The career ruiner, the spiteful ex-wife, unstable.  
She tells her story, you're made out to be jealous as she denies ever having an affair with Tom. Once again you're vilified online by fans.  
Tom stopped calling once he realised you seriously meant it. You'd never felt pain like it. To leave someone who you loved, who you wanted, was more than soul destroying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You'd always been patient. You waited until she was promoting her new film to premiere your video clip of her coke fuelled ranting.  
Uploading it to a certain website, you made sure to click all the right tags to get maximum views and you waited.  
You watched it snowball overnight till you finally went to sleep.

"You cruel evil bitch!"  
You find yourself laughing as you hear that familiar voice of his over the phone.  
"Thank you."  
That bubbly "Ehehehe." of his makes you long to hold him.  
"So I'm back on Sunday..I'd like to see you." he says.  
"Sunday it is." you say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at the sea of surprised faces as you held his hand on the red carpet almost a year to the day you'd split was a sight you'd never forget and judging from the bewildered expressions of some of his fans you were certain they wouldn't forget this day either.  
You smile sweetly and walk by everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
